As an important constituent part of a household ventilator, a humidifier is used for effectively improving the comfort when a patient uses the ventilator. Heated humid airflow not only can reduce the side effects (such as nasal obstruction, bleeding and the like) caused by mycteroxerosis, but also can, more importantly, reduce an internal resistance of a nasal cavity, thereby effectively guaranteeing the stability of a pressure inside a face mask and improving the treatment effect and the adaptability, which is important to the patient who wears the ventilator for treatment for a long time.
Currently, for a water tank in some humidifiers in the market, a heating portion is housed in a liquid storage portion and both are sealed and separated; and then the two portions communicate each other via a communicating pore. As a water level in the heating portion drops, the liquid storage portion continuously supplements water to the heating portion.
However, when the water tank tilts at a certain angle or shakes, a large amount of water enters the heating portion from the liquid storage portion. Shortcomings such as lower heating efficiency and longer heating time may be caused by sudden increase of water in the heating portion. Moreover, when the quantity of water in the heating portion is excessive, moisture contained in the humid airflow is also excessive, and even water may be directly brought by air into the nasal cavity of the patient via a pipeline, which may cause nasal discomfort of the patient or symptoms such water choking or nasosinusitis.